A toy such as a toy car or an aircraft can be controlled using an electronic device (e.g., a mobile phone). For example, a user can control the toy to move forward or move backward, by sliding on a display device of the electronic device with a different sliding speed. However, this kind of controlling method requires the user to slide on the display device all the time to control the toy.